pokemon_orefandomcom-20200213-history
Rondor
The Rondor region is a region of the pokemon world. It is the setting of Pokemon Ore. The region itself is split into three distinct areas: the Westlands, the Isles, and the Eastlands. All towns and places in Rondor have geological and elemental references. History of the Rondor Region The region where modern day Rondor exists has a long and varied history. Historians around the world agree that the earliest civilized humans developed in Rondor, and so did the earliest pokemon domestication. Pre-Rondor (???-4000 ya) Historically called the "Times of Desolation". This was a violent period when Rondor's tribes fought over pokemon, land, and mines. By the end of Pre-Rondor 4000 years ago, there were 19 distinct tribes of Rondor. The tribes had their own distant culture, ethnicity, language, and most of them each worshipped a different pokemon type. The 19 tribes were the Ayla, Bogarm, Ceerkawn, Dadone, Encumati, Fenique, Gohmir, Heizarmei, Ibrunai, Jakivon, Karstine, Lazul, Mihuseil, Nenyvay, Ockori, Padumarc, Qurtoi, Spaju, and Rondor. Most of them inhabited an certain part of Rondor and considered that part their ancetral homeland, the only exception to this cultural similarity is the known location of the Rondor tribe. It is unknown where the Rondorians permanently settled, or if they ever even settled. The Rondor tribe is distinct from the other tribes because of their belief of an omnipotent force that they call the Ember. Rondorian mythology believes that the Ember is the ruler of everything that ever was and will be and that the Ember will inhabit a human soul as a vessel, called the Emberer. When the time is ripe, the Ember will begin its first reincarnation and create the 1st Emberer. The Ember, with the help of its human vessels, will unite the world and bring glory to the Rondorians. Greater Rondor (4000 ya - 1200 ya) That day came about 4000 years ago when a child that had the signs of being Embered was born. They were the first Emberer, they were raised to become chief of the tribe and lead conquests of the tribes reach. When the Emberer died, a new was born into the tribe. As the tribe's conquests grew, the possibility of the next Emberer being born outside of the tribe also grew. The Emberers married with other Rondorians, their decendants all had some signs of being Embered too. It only took a few generations of Ember reincarnations for almost all of the tribe to be decended from an Emberer. These decendants of Emberers and true Rondorians called themselves Rondor Royals. It was believed that they were the prophesied children of the Ember who are the most righteous and purest beings in the universe. The region where the 19 tribes lived were conquered was called the Rondor Kingdom, and the Rondor Kingdom plus the conquered regions outside of the Kingdom was called the Rondor Empire. The Ember ruled the Rondor Kingdom and Rondor Empire through smaller Kings, who were Royals. These smaller Kings ruled regions and were advised by a council system similar to the one the Rondor tribe used in the Pre-Rondor period. The Rondor Empire eventually expanded to encompass all of the world. Every region was ruled by the Ember. Lesser Rondor (1200 ya - 500 ya) Shadow Regime (500 ya - 250 ya) Modern Day (250 ya - Present)